


If It Shines

by firemblem



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemblem/pseuds/firemblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has his head pressed against the window, eyes on the scenery passing by with a pocky stick dangling from between his teeth. </p><p>Sousuke really can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Shines

Makoto leaves his own house to go to Haru's early in the morning. On his way there, he notices that the grass is covered with heavy dew and that the spring air is rather foggy. He shivers a little bit, pulling his zipper up higher before shoving his hands into the pockets of his Iwatobi jacket. Makoto dodges puddles on the path to Haru's home, hoping it wouldn't start raining later when they'd be using an outdoor pool.

 

He walks into the quiet house, pushing the door open easily. Haru isn't in the kitchen, which really means that there's only one other option. Within moments, Makoto has barged into Haru's bathroom where the other boy is expectedly sitting in the bathtub. Haru immediately tells him to get out, but Makoto already has his hand out to pull him from the water. Haru sighs before taking it and standing.

 

"Ready for today, Haru-chan?" Makoto says, throwing him a nearby towel. Thanks to Gou's planning skills and sheer determination, they were having a joint training session with the Samezuka swim team at a new pool that had opened recently. Gou claimed that this would be a valuable experience to learn from one another, but Makoto knew that she loved seeing her brother together with the Iwatobi team too.

 

"Enough with the -chan," Haru replies, "And yes. I suppose so."

 

Despite what he says, Makoto notices the hesitation in his voice and the way his eyes get a faraway look. Makoto knows he's thinking about something else. Or someone else.

 

"Is it because Yamazaki-kun is coming?" Makoto guesses.

 

Haru's frame stiffens, and Makoto knows he's hit the nail on the head.

 

"Be careful around him," is the last thing Haru says, seriously, before pushing Makoto out of the bathroom. Haru had never really elaborated on what happened between them, but as far as Makoto could tell, Sousuke was pretty nice and Rin was significantly happier in his presence. Whether Sousuke was truly as bad as Haru thought he was or not, he seemed more intriguing by the second to Makoto.

 

When they finally leave the house, Makoto is replaying the way Sousuke had swam in their last race in his head -- arms slicing through the water with ease and power, strong legs propelling him with a speed that left Makoto in envy and awe.  

 

 

-

 

 

A little while later, they're all waiting at the train station. A few feet away, Nagisa is laughing uncontrollably with Momo, and both Nitori and Rei look perplexed about it. Rin got Haru's attention easily, and Makoto had slinked away to let the two converse. Rin is talking animatedly, sharp teeth glinting as he smiles toward Haru. From a distance, Haru almost looks bored, but Makoto can tell there's a tiny smile on his mouth too. He's so enthralled in the way his friends are happily interacting, he almost doesn't notice the figure that approaches him.

 

Of course, when Makoto _does_ notice the Samezuka boy who had walked next to him, he can't _stop_ looking. Sousuke is just a little taller than Makoto and it's sort of refreshing to have to look up at someone for once. Even in his Samezuka jacket, Makoto can appreciate his build -- broad shoulders, lean muscle…

 

"Hey Tachibana-san," Sousuke's deep voice rings. Makoto jumps a little, forced to leave his momentary daze. He realizes how his eyes have been glazing over Sousuke's body and the shocked feeling quickly fades into embarrassment. Which unfortunately for Makoto, only increases by two-fold when Sousuke opens his mouth again.

 

"What are you staring at?" Sousuke asks, the smallest of smirks beginning to form on his lips.

 

"Uh…um..," Makoto curses himself for stuttering. "Your muscle, I guess?" The last part comes out as a squeak. Makoto convinces himself that it was a completely normal thing to say, one athlete to another.

 

A look of genuine surprise crosses Sousuke's face, though only for a second. Then his smirk grows wider, and he lets out a small chuckle.

 

"Really? Look at you though." Sousuke reaches out to brush a hand against Makoto's bicep. The touch makes Makoto's cheeks redder, and he does his best not to shiver.

 

"Thanks," he breathes out.

 

Then he notices that though Rin is still talking, Haru's gaze is trained on Makoto with a look that says, "Are you OK?"

 

Though Makoto isn't as good as speaking silently, he does his best to give back a look that says, "Yes, Yamazaki-kun is perfectly kind." Haru doesn't seem convinced, but he turns back to Rin anyway. Makoto keeps up conversation with Sousuke until the train comes, though he has to try quite hard to not get caught up in the way Sousuke's droopy, teal eyes seem to bore into him.

 

 

-

 

 

Because everyone else pairs up, Makoto is left by himself in an empty window seat. Which is fine, that is, until Sousuke steps onto the train. He comes over, and Makoto wills himself to stay calm. Honestly, why did the other boy make him so nervous? He barely knew him, yet, his face felt 10 degrees warmer every time he was close.

 

"Mind if I sit here, Tachibana-san?" Sousuke asks. Makoto shakes his head, edging towards the window to make more room. They were both big guys after all. It had nothing to do with the fact that if Sousuke brushed against his arm once more, he might melt.

 

"And by the way, Makoto works fine," Makoto says as the other boy takes a seat next to him.

 

"Sousuke is good too."

 

Makoto nods, turning his head to the window and willing the train to start already.

 

 

-

 

 

Most of the boys, from both teams, are asleep when Makoto pulls out a box of Pocky from his backpack. He munches on one quietly before offering the box towards Sousuke, who has his earbuds in. He takes them out before grabbing the thin, chocolate dipped cookie from Makoto's hand.

 

"Thanks," he grunts.

 

Makoto presses his head against the window again, watching as the landscape of the area zoomed by. He has a pocky stick delicately held between his teeth, the chocolate-less end dangling downward. In the reflection of the window, he notices Sousuke looking at him intently. He turns, goes to pull out another pocky stick for Sousuke. It was probably rude to offer just one before anyway. Makoto's fingers are in the box, but Sousuke leans in and places a gentle hand on them, shaking his head.

 

"I don’t want those." His face is far too close to Makoto's, and his hand is distractedly warm. Their eyes lock; electricity simmers in the little space between them. Slowly, Sousuke moves a little closer, until he can grab the end of Makoto's pocky stick with his mouth. Makoto's eyes goes wide, a reaction so cute, Sousuke can't help but to go further.

 

He bites the pocky, slowly chewing his way up to Makoto's end until their noses are just about touching. Sousuke can't help but to smile around the pocky stick, and that's when Makoto realizes he's been completely still the whole time. He bites forward, swallows a bit of Pocky which goes down tightly. This is all what Sousuke needs to close the gap completely.

 

Their lips sit still, touching each other lightly until Sousuke finishes the last of the Pocky in his mouth. After that, he presses them together more firmly, angling his head to the side. Makoto closes his eyes tightly, tentatively moving the hand that isn't trapped under Sousuke's to the other boy's shirt. His fists the material, the fabric bunching under his fingers. Sousuke pushes his lips harder against Makoto's, urging Makoto to open his mouth a little wider. Their kisses quickly go from something soft, innocent to a lot faster and wetter. Makoto's heart is beating wildly fast. He practically forgets to breathe when Sousuke uses his tongue to trace the edges of Makoto's lips, and he actually moans quietly when Sousuke bites down on his bottom one.

 

They pull back from each other, eventually, and their breathing is harsh. Makoto hopes he doesn't look as wrecked as he feels. He notices a glint in Sousuke's eyes and a familiar smirk playing at his swollen lips. Sousuke's hand slithers to the back of Makoto's neck, fingers playing with the hair at his nape.

 

"Sorry," Sousuke lets out in a heavy breath. "You're so hot, I couldn't help it."

 

Makoto feels his face get unbelievably red, and he has to look away from Sousuke's stupidly gorgeous face and eyes he's so embarrassed.

 

"We should probably stop…everyone is here…" Makoto manages, gently touching Sousuke's wrist. Sousuke lets his hand fall back down, turns so the back of his head is once again resting on the train seat. He puts his headphones back in, and just when Makoto thinks he may finally have a chance to compose himself, Sousuke's mouth is at his earlobe.

 

"So you want to continue later?" Sousuke whispers, warm breath tickling Makoto's ear. When Makoto pushes him away, begs him to stop before someone sees, Sousuke laughs. It's a delightful sound, rich and sexy, enough to make the butterflies in Makoto's stomach flutter uncontrollably.

 

When Sousuke finally backs off, it's too late. Any hope of being unseen is lost as Makoto has to deal with Haru's icy glare from the opposite row for the rest of the ride.  

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing these two im sorry for everything i should be sorry for also i miss free! a lot
> 
> twitter @loucaster  
> tumblr aominedaki


End file.
